


snip

by evesmaya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: tajima cuts mihashi's hair
Relationships: Mihashi Ren/Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	snip

**Author's Note:**

> he/they for tajima I am so smart  
> I'm not sure if this can be read as platonic seeing as they kiss, but whatever.  
> Im not sure if people still care about oofuri, or tajimiha for that matter. But it's ok. I had a good time writing this

Mihashi hands him the scissors.

Tajima takes them and looks at them for a second. "So you just want the same haircut?"

Mihashi nods and sits down.

Tajima begins cutting Mihashi's hair, watching the chunks of it fall onto the towel around his shoulders.

They keep cutting until they hear the sound of Mihashi's voice.

"Actually, Yuukun.. can you, uh, make it shorter? Like yours."

Out of the corner of his eye, they see Mihashi glance up to them for his reaction.

"Oh, sure!"

-

Tajima watches the other brush the remaining hair off his neck, before looking to the mirror.

"Does it look nice?"

"Yeah. I really like it, and- "

Mihashi gives Tajima a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
